Apparatus to deliver breathable gas to a patient typically includes a flow generator, an air delivery conduit, and a patient interface. Prior to use, operating parameters of the flow generator, e.g., treatment pressure, need to be manually adjusted by the patient to coordinate with the peripheral components, e.g., patient interface, being used. For example, known flow generators include a menu system that allows the patient to select the type of peripheral components being used, e.g., by brand, method of delivery, etc. Once the components are selected by the patient, the flow generator can select appropriate operating parameters of the flow generator that best coordinate with the selected components.
The present invention provides improvements to known apparatus to facilitate the coordination between the flow generator and the peripheral components.